


Butterfly

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to a tender moment full of conspiracy between father and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartsvixxxen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hogwartsvixxxen).



> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent. 
> 
> Another word prompt: Butterfly or butterflies

Harry smiled as he watched his husband sitting in a cluster of butterflies. Lily squealed with delight as the insects flew all around them. “More, Father, more!” The two year old was very demanding.

Draco laughed, not noticing that he was being watched. “Only for you, moppet. Don’t tell your Daddy that we played with the butterflies again. He will get upset.”

“Cause he isn’t here to play with us?”

“Yes, sweets. You know he hates to miss play time. It will be our little secret,” Draco said in a conspiring whisper.

She nodded solemnly as she looked up into Harry’s face. Harry put a finger to his lips. Her eyes were big, knowing that they had just got caught.

Harry turned to one of her stuffed animals and transformed it into a giant caterpillar heading right towards Draco. Lily caught her breath as the multicolored caterpillar inched towards them. “Father, I can’t keep a secret,” she said earnestly.

Draco ran a hand down her blonde hair. “Why not?”

“Cause Daddy always knows and sends giant bugs to eat you!” Lily giggled and ran to the other side of the room as the butterflies soared around her.

Draco turned around and came face to face with a blue caterpillar and screamed.

Harry walked into the room laughing. “You are such a good girl, Lily. You know you can’t have playtime without me!” He swung her into the air as she came rushing into his arms.

Draco sat on the ground and sputtered as the bug crawled into his lap. It circled around almost like a dog and curled up. “Thank you so much, darling for giving me such a wonderful present.”

Harry leaned down and kissed him. “Anytime.“


End file.
